


Want some cherries?

by w_x_2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: “You did not just give me the last night on earth line,” Dean utters with shock.





	Want some cherries?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 30th day of mmom 2018. Bunny from Season 5x04.

“You did not just give me the last night on earth line,” Dean utters with shock.

 

“Why?” Future-Castiel questions as he leans back ever so slightly. “Is it not welcome?” he checks with a frown like he can't quite believe it.

 

Dean makes a confused face. “I don't know what you got going on with future me but-”

 

“Why should it matter?” Future-Castiel interrupts.

 

“Of course it does.”

 

“Of course it doesn't,” Future-Castiel contradicts. “Just because, _hypothetically_ ,” Cas enunciates, “Me and the Dean of my time shag like bunnies it doesn't mean that you want to do the same at this moment.”

 

Dean's eyes open wide and he has to close his mouth from where his jaw dropped at hearing Future-Castiel's words. “So you and I-from-the-future shag?”

 

“Dean,” comes a very familiar voice that belongs to Future-Dean as he walks inside the room. “Either you wanna come to bed with us and do so, or you don't and that's that.”

 

“W-What?” Dean asks as the incredulous offer to have sex with the angel gone mortal in this timeline has just become an offer to have sex with himself too.

 

“You won't just be popping your angel-turned-human cherry,” Future-Dean reminds with a smirk. “But also your threesome cherry.”

 

“You're shagging Castiel?” he accuses.

 

“Once in a while,” Future-Dean fesses up.

 

Dean's jaw drops again at the revelation. He cannot believe that- except, God, he can. He himself feels attracted to Castiel, and that's 5 years before the Dean in front of him, so of course Future-Dean finally gave in to his wants at some point and had sex with orgy-organizer-Castiel.

 

“I know what you're thinking,” Future-Dean declares. “Wanna do it together?” he asks with a wink and approaches Castiel.

 

When Future-Dean is within reach the angel turned mortal turns to him, pulls Dean close against his body.

 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Dean moans as explicit images of the three of them form in his head at the sight of them kissing.

 

“We'll both fuck him,” Future-Dean draws back to agree. “Together,” he adds.

 

“I am on board with that,” Future-Castiel rasps with ease.

 

“He'll be so tight with both of us inside him,” Future-Dean comments and Dean almost creams his pants on the spot.

 

In the present, 2009 Castiel shakes his head as he stops himself from seeing any further and draws away from Dean now that he is fully healed. He had decided to look at Dean's memories to make sure that the human was alright, but he never expected to see those kind of things happening nor to feel that Dean wants him.

 

“...o I will see you later,” Dean utters with finality and Cas has no idea what part of the conversation he missed.

 

“What?” Castiel asks in confusion because his vessel is consumed with lust. 

 

“ _Bye._ ” Dean firmly says and touches Castiel to turn him towards the door when he makes no move to leave.

 

Dean's thoughts run through his mind with the renewed connection and he realizes that Dean is trying to get rid of him because the proximity has also sparked heat in his body and he has decided he needs to jerk off.

 

“Wait,” Castiel urges as he is guided towards the exit.

 

“I'm tired, Cas,” Dean protests as an excuse for why he wants solitude.

 

“No,” Castiel astutely disagrees. “You're horny.”

 

Dean startles back at having the truth out in the open. He stutters but doesn't form any actual words.

 

There's no point in trying to figure out how to pleasure his vessel on his own, Dean has bragged many a time about his skills, so, even though it makes him blush, Castiel decides to save him with words that he heard his future-self utter, “Would you like to shag like bunnies?”


End file.
